1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a layer structure that is applied to an electronic device, to a layer structure having a diffusion barrier layer and/or to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor apparatuses, many devices are formed on a silicon substrate, and the size of each of the devices is typically approximately a few micrometers. A plurality of metal wires are formed on the devices, and the devices may be connected via the metal wires.
As the integrity of a unit device is increased, a critical dimension (CD) of the metal wires is generally reduced. In order to solve the increase in the resistance, copper or tungsten electrode having low specific resistance are typically used. As a current repeatedly flows through the electrode, the metal (for example, the metal component) may diffuse into an insulating layer around the electrode. In order to prevent this phenomenon, a diffusion barrier is formed between the metal wire and the insulating layer.